paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Civilians
Aside from law enforcers, most of the NPCs encountered in both games are civilians, innocent bystanders who may be present when a heist begins. Gameplay A large number of civilians dots the many maps in both PAYDAY: The Heist and PAYDAY 2, most usually in heists where stealth is the main approach where they pose hindrances to the crew by way of detection. Unlike guards and cameras, civilians cannot detect a player in casing mode, though will quickly panic at the earliest sight of one with a mask on and weapons out, and cannot be pacified if fully alerted. Panicking civilians will usually either seek out the nearest viable panic button, call the police, or simply run outside the map boundaries where an alarm will inevitably be raised. Players may shout at civilians to intimidate them and get them to lie on the ground, or produce any kind of noise if they have Control Freak which gives the same result. This temporarily gets them to stay down in one spot, keeping them out of the line of fire or delaying their attempts at contacting the police, though if not kept a close eye on they will eventually rise up again and resume their phone call(s) or race towards the nearest source of alarm. Civilians on the ground can be restrained with cable ties to render them immobile until moved by the players. The players are discouraged from killing civilians; killing a civilian will immediately deduct funds from the player's spending cash (regardless of whether the heist is completed) and add a trade penalty to that player if he or she goes into custody. The civilians have mindless AI, and tend to run around randomly whenever there is gunfire. This makes them a huge liability, as they may run towards shooting players, stand up in front of shooting players, run through trip mines, run in circles around police, and perform other actions that can cause them to accidentally be killed and penalize a player. In certain cases, special civilians are considered VIPs, whose presence are vital to the success of the mission and thus cannot be harmed by any source. Hostages A hostage is a civilian who has been restrained with cable ties or a law enforcer who has been intimidated using the Mastermind's Dominator skill. They are a means of rescuing crew members from police custody. In an active combat situation, the presence of hostages can help delaying the eventual assault wave, or dispersing the enemy's main force during the shootout, as active police forces will prioritise rescuing hostages over engaging the crew, removing their cable ties when they move near the hostages. If a civilian hostage's cable ties are removed, they will attempt to flee; however, a player with more cable ties can recapture them. In PAYDAY: The Heist, if a security guard or law enforcer is uncuffed, then he cannot be taken hostage again and will resume attacking the crew. Civilian-related Skills In PAYDAY 2, through the use of certain skills, the behavior of civilians can be altered to produce different results, with effects ranging from reviving downed players, giving them ammo, or simply require less cash to "cleanup" when killed. Achievements PAYDAY: The Heist PAYDAY 2 Gallery 2014-06-01_00001.jpg|A restrained civilian. 2014-06-22_00001.jpg|A dock worker civilian in Day 2 of Watchdogs. 2014-10-18_00001.jpg|Various civilians in Counterfeit. BB.jpg|"Bobblehead Bob", a recurring civilian on most heists Category:Gameplay (Payday 2) Category:Gameplay